SWAC of Loosing Her Voice
by totally-blonde
Summary: Sonny looses her voice and has to go to the hospital. Tawni acts like she doesn't care about anything but herself, but does she really? Tawni and Sonny friendship. A little OOC. Bad ending, but other than that good.
1. Chapter 1

SWAC of Laryngitis

Sonny rolls out of bed, excited to get to work. She had a great sketch idea and couldn't wait to share it with everyone.

She touched her throat, feeling something thick, heavy, and hot in it. When she tried to clear her throat, she gasped in pain. It was swollen. Sonny tried to talk, but not even a hoarse whisper came out.

She sighed and went to the kitchen to see if she could eat anything. She swallowed orange juice and some left over pancakes.

She shrugged, guessing she could go to work and use a dry-erase board to talk with. She got ready and took a taxi to work.

Sonny walked into the prop house and grabbed a dry-erase board and marker that they had used in a sketch.

Marshall came into the prop house with Nico, Grady, and Tawni following him. Zora poked her head out of one of the vents. Marshall saw Sonny and smiled, "Oh, good. I hoped you were here. I have an announcement to make."

Sonny smiled and wrote on the dry-erase board, 'Go ahead.'

Marshall raised an eyebrow, but went ahead, "You guys are gonna have tomorrow off. I have to go visit my mother. She is in the hospital with throat cancer."

Sonny smiled, but froze as she realized something.

Nico and Grady gave each other high-fives and Tawni sat down on the couch to do her nails. Zora shrugged and disappeared back into her vents.

Sonny wrote on the board, 'Throat cancer?'

Marshall nodded and sonny grabbed her purse.

She scribbled on the board, 'My throat is swollen and I can't talk. I'm going to the hospital.'

Marshall's eyes widened as he read this and nodded vigorously.

Sonny ran out of the prop house and towards the studio door. She ran right into Chad Dylan Cooper and knocked him down.

She pulled him up and as he brushed his clothes off he said, "Sheesh Sonny, What's the rush? Not that I care."

Sonny held up the board and Chad read what she had written a few seconds ago to Marshall.

"Well, do you need a ride?"

Sonny shook her head and headed out the studio door.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think.  
Thanks to anyone who reviews.  
4 reviews to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

SWAC of Laryngitis 2

When she got to the hospital, by a taxi, she wrote on the board and showed it to the receptionist.

'My throat is so swollen that I can't talk. Where do I go?'

The woman smiled and pointed Sonny to the ER.

Sonny walked into the oddly empty room and showed the receptionist in there the board. The woman nodded and motioned to the seat.

"You came to the right place. Now, can you answer a few questions?"

Sonny nodded and erased the board.

The nurse started, "What's your name?"

'Sonny Monroe'

"Can you breathe okay?"

'It hurts some, but I'm okay."

After Sonny checked in and answered all the questions, the receptionist gave her a bracelet. A few minutes later, a nurse came for Sonny and took her into a room. She took Sonny's vital signs, weight and height, then took her back to a room with a bed. The nurse laid a gown and blanket at the foot of the bed and told Sonny to change into the gown. She said that the doctor would be in, in about five to ten minutes.

Sonny changed and got into the bed. She turned on the TV and watched So Random! until the doctor came in, holding a clipboard.

Sonny smiled and he smiled back.

"Wow, you have no idea how refreshing it is to see a smile in here. How are you feeling?"

Sonny wrote on her board, 'It is getting more painful to breathe, but other than that, I feel fine.'

The doctor writes something on his clipboard and starts to ask her more specific questions.

When he is done, explains to her that the best decision would be to keep her overnight in case it got to that she couldn't breathe and start her on swelling medication through an IV.

Sonny nodded and after they got all the paperwork done, a nurse came in and put an IV into Sonny's arm. The nurse tells her that she will probably get sleepy.

Sonny is taken upstairs to a room and gets comfortable. When she is watching TV, when a doctor comes in and asks if it is okay for a few visitors. Sonny nods and watches as her cast comes in, along with Marshall. She smiles and waves at them. Tawni gasps at the tube coming out of her arm and Zora asks if she can touch it. Sonny spends time with her cast for about ten minutes until the medicine hits and everything starts to blur. Her cast laughs at her expression and everyone says goodbye and leaves, except Tawni, who refuses to leave Sonny. Tawni works it out with the doctors eventually that she can stay with Sonny for as long as Sonny is there.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to the following;**

**emms 56**

**sonnyandchadforever**

**DanyaMoore**

**Broken-Illusions-09**

**Thank y'all for being the only ones to review.  
I will give a shout-out and dedicate the chapter to everyone who reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tawni sits and watches the girl who in just a few short months, she became best friends with. She lies down on the couch and soon falls asleep. She wakes up around 2 to a horrible sound, like someone choking. She looks over and is horrified to see Sonny gasping for air. The nurses rush in and they ventilate her and inject her with a calming medicine. Sonny passes out and the commotion gets even worse. The nurses take her out of the room to the O.R. and Tawni rushes with them. A nurse stops her at the O.R. doors and points her to the waiting room.

Tawni starts crying and goes to sit down, so nervous that she stands up to pace. The doctor comes in about an hour later and she nearly jumps him, begging to know if Sonny is ok. The doctor calms her down and sits down with her.

"Sonny is fine; the nurses are with her in post-op. She should wake up in about 45 minutes. I actually have some good news. Sonny lost her voice from a simple complication due to a Tonsillectomy. The surrounding area swelled up until she couldn't talk. She had a panic attack earlier, so we sedated her and went in. We injected an anti-inflammatory into the area and put in a tube so that she can breathe easier. She will be fine, but she has to stay here until she can talk."

Tawni gives him a huge hug, "Thank you so much!"

He smiles, "It's the least I can do for my two favorite stars."

Tawni laughs, "Remind me to give you an autograph before we leave."

He nods and heads down the hall.

In twenty minutes, a nurse comes in and leads her to the room that they were at previously. Tawni sits down on the couch and waits for them to bring Sonny in. They roll her in and put her in the bed, putting the IV into a pump and checking Sonny's vitals. After they all leave, Tawni walks over to the bed and takes Sonny's hand.

"Do you want something? How do you feel?"

Sonny smiles and motions writing. Tawni hands her the dry-erase board.

Sonny, still very doped up writes sloppily, 'I'm fine. I just wanna sleep.'

Tawni nods and tucks her in, turning the lights off. Tawni falls asleep, happy that Sonny will be okay.

Three days later, they take the tube out and Sonny talks a little bit, saying only, "Tawni."

Tawni starts crying.

A week later, Sonny heads to the Studio for her first day back and finds a welcome back party with everyone from Condor Studios.

Tawni and Sonny are inseparable from then on, no matter what.

* * *

**I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in forever.**

**I have had an awesome summer, I started Taekwondo, and I have had Drill team practice for the past week. It is exhausting, but I love it!**

**Thank you to those who added me to their favorite story/author! I really appreciate it.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to the following;**

emms 56

ConfusifyingCristy

Hedwig466


End file.
